I'am just fine with you
by galaxy noona
Summary: Chanyeol itu tukang parkir. Dan Baekhyun itu bocah ribut yang sedikit gila(?)


I'am just fine with u

찬백

"Kau sudah datang?" Kakek tua itu melihat ke Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. "Wah, ternyata kau masih muda." Celetuknya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sebentar.

"Aku perlu pekerjaan ini,aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku selama kuliah 'kan?"

Kakek tua itu tertawa hangat sebelum mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya.

"Ambilah, sekarang dia milikmu."

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan kikuk, dia lalu membungkuk hormat.

Lagi-lagi kakek tua itu terkikik asyik.

"Santai saja nak,semoga beruntung."

Kakek itu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengobservasi tempat kerja barunya.

Itu adalah areal parkir sebuah rumah sakit Dan tugasnya mudah, hanya mengetikan flat nomor kendaraan yang parkir dan menekan tombol agar gate nya terangkat dan mobilnya bisa keluar-dan dia tidak bekerja sepanjang hari. Hanya pagi sampai sore.

Dan ditengah-tengah areal parkir itu ada sebuah box. Tempat dia menunggu mobil keluar dan masuk. Tepat itu cukup nyaman, walau tidak di lengkapi pendingin tapi setidaknya, box itu menyediakan Chanyeol fasilitas untuk duduk nyaman dan memberikan hiburan berupa televisi datar 20 inch dan stopkontak. Sudahlah, Chanyeol 'kan ingin bekerja.

Hari-hari pertamanya berlalu menyenangkan, Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu kerjanya dan mampir ke Cafe di jalan pulang, mengikuti kelas malamnya lalu pulang ke apartemen dengan mengantuk, menghabiskan malamnya dan mengulang aktifitasnya lagi besok.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat 'anak kecil' itu masuk ke dunianya.

Chanyeol sedang asyik menonton drama di televisi saat pintu box diketuk seseorang.

Padahal, Chanyeol sedang menonton sambil memakan kripik kentang kemasan besar yang rasanya..sumpah deh,siapa sih? Mengganggu orang saja.

Orang itu terus saja mengetuk pintu box seperti orang gila dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Kakeeekkkk!! Kau ada di dalam 'kan? Buka pintunya, huh?"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan enggan. Oh hey, tunggu. Siapa juga yang berani-beraninya memanggil dia 'kakek'?

Bahkan anak bayi yang baru lahir saja tidak pantas memanggilnya kakek!

Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu box itu dan pengetuk-beringas- tadi terkesiap melihat Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol bukan orang yang dia harapkan.

Chanyeol mengamati objek di depanya, dia anak kecil. Tingginya tak lebih dari dagu Chanyeol.

Dia menantap Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Chanyeol masih di alam bawah sadarnya saat anak itu menarik ujung lengan hoodie-nya.

"Kakek dimana? Kau siapa? Apa kau menyembunyikan dia di dalam? Tapi, setahuku tempat ini hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Hey, apakah sekarang tempat ini tumbuh besar? Kenapa kau menatapku ? Kenapa kau memasang tampang idiot?"

Chanyeol terlalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanya yang mana terlebih dahulu, jadi dia memainkan matanya sebentar.

"Apa kakek yang kau maksud itu, kakek Nam?"

Anak itu mengerjab. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa dia ada disini?! Ayo! Jujur saja eoh. Katakan dia dimana atau aku bersumpa..ummphhhhh!"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka manusia bisa se-berisik itu, jadi dia

Membekap mulut yang lebih kecil sebelum dia harus memakai alat bantu dengar.

"Dia pulang kampung eoh, aku menggantikanya sekarang."

Ada ekspresi sedih pada wajah anak itu, jadi sedikit banyak-nya Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan sampai anak itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajak kakek nonton drama."

Mendengar drama membuat telinga Chanyeol yang sudah lebar semakin lebar saja.

"Hey, omong-omong aku juga sedang menonton drama dan kalau kau tidak keberatan..."

Belum selesai Chanyeol menuturkan maksudnya, pria kecil itu mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Oke,call."

:･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Anak itu adalah tipe-tipe buku terbuka. Dia menjelaskan tentang dirinya sendiri dan bercerita banyak pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hanya perlu mendengar tanpa harus menjawab. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol menyukai itu.

Walau bagaimanapun, untung saja ini Chanyeol. Bukan yang lain. Bisa berbahaya bukan? Menceritakan fakta tentangmu pada orang lain?

"Ya, kau tau tidak? Keripik kentang itu kalorinya sangat tinggi."

Anak itu memasukan tanganya dan mengambil segenggam keripik, mulai duduk dan mengunyahnya.

"Kau bisa obesitas kalau makan ini terus."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik pipi gendut anak itu sampai anak itu meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan huwaaaa!!! "

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya malas. "Jadi, kau siapa?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah sebentar. "Aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Anak itu terkekeh sebentar. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Dia lalu menjentikan jarinya .

"Dan biar kutebak namamu.."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya menantang.

"Seunghyun? Jihoon? Jaehyun? Donghyuck? Tae il? Taeyong?"

"Tidak, tidak. Biar kutebak margamu saja. Lee? Kim? Cheon? Ahhh apa yaaaa sepertinya ada satu lagi yang terkenal... aku tau tapi aku tidak ingat."

"Maksudmu,park?"

Anak itu-maksudku Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Jadi namamu 'park'?" Dia lalu mulai heboh "Park,park,park,park, parkkkkkk..."

"Kau ini ribut sekali." Celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tersinggung. "Kau bilang apa 'park?"

"Jangan panggil aku park. Namaku Park Chanyeol." Balas Chanyeol sambil memainkan mata besarnya.

"Daripada itu,Boleh aku memanggilmu Yoda?"

"Mwo?"

"Omong-omong telingamu lebar sekali."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

"Berapa umurmu?"

"16.Kau?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk sebentar. Baekhyun bukan anak-anak walau keadaanya mengatakan begitu. "Berhentilah menggunakan banmal. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tidak mau."

"Toh, artinya sama saja kan?"

Dari pada sibuk-sibuk merubahnya Baekhyun memulai ceritanya lagi.

dia menceritakan semuanya,hobinya, makanan kesukaanya,kapan dia pergi tidur bahkan dari mana dia mulai menggosok giginya. Pokoknya-semuanya.

Baekhyun adalah pria kecil imut yang menarik. Sipitnya dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu membentuk eyesmile. Dan suara lembutnya yang terdengar menyenangkan. Chanyeol senang bersamanya. Lumayan untuk membuang waktu.

Mereka selesai menonton drama dua jam kemudian. Baekhyun keluar dari box Chanyeol.

"Hei Yoda,boleh kupinjam ponselmu?"

Chanyeol mengerinyit sebelum mengeluarkan benda pipih persegi panjang itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Mata Baekhyun terfokus pada layar ponsel itu dan tanganya mengetik dengan kecepatan mengaggumkan. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kuharap kau bersedia menjadi temanku. Boleh ya? Boleh ?" Baekhyun menunjukan aegyo dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa aku boleh datang kesini besok?"

"Datanglah kapan saja."

Baekhyun melonjak di tempatnya.

Namun beberapa kemudian ada orang berpenampilan seperti pelayan keluar dari mobil benz di ujung jalan.

"Tuan muda..!!!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar. "Sepertinya ada yang mencariku."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. -hey, apa dia sangat menyukai itu? "Pergilah. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Apa aku baru saja diusir?Wah sakitnya."

"Iya,kau diusir. Pergi sana hush." Canda Chanyeol dan dalam detik berikutnya Baekhyun beranjak pergi setelah menunjukan jari tengah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya tak lama kemudian. Memeriksa riwayat telpon dan mendapati riwayat dirinya telah menelpon nomor asing tak dikenal. Wah, apa nomornya baru saja dicuri?

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menyentuh nomor itu,memasukanya kedalam kontak dan menamainya 'tuan muda' dan Chanyeol merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menambahkan emoticon hati sebagai hiasan 'kan?

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melihat ke luar jendela, dan itu membuat pelayanya-yang melihat dari spion terheran.

"Apa ada yang salah tuan muda?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Baekhyun cepat. Dia lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Yoda sialan. Jangan lupa telpon aku."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Chanyeol terus saja menantikan ponselnya bergetar. Dia tidak sabar mendengar suara bocah strawberry itu lagi.

Tapi,tetap saja dia tidak menyangka kalau itu akan terjadi tepat pukul 2 pagi. Damn it.

"Halo? Apa ini Chanyeol?" Suara anak itu menggema diujung sana.

Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur -terbangun karena dia kira itu telpon dari bosnya dan kenapa pula namanya 'Tuan muda' ?

Chanyeol menggosok matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, membenarkan letak selimutnya dan tergoda untuk kembali masuk kesana.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah sadar.

"Yoda, mataku terbuka."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Hah?"

"Mataku terbuka." Keluh Baekhyun lagi.

Perlu beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol mengerti. "Kalau begitu tidur saja."

"Yoda, aku tidak bisa."

"Paksa."

"Kau jahat sekali sumpah deh."

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar. "Baiklah, sekarang pastikan kau berada di posisi nyaman untuk tidur."

"Sudah,huh."

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol menyanyi dengan suara beratnya. Dia menyanyikan lagu iu,trought the night. Dih, Percaya diri sekali.

"Hallo?" Chanyeol bertanya diujung lagu

Bukanya mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol malah mendengar dengkuran tipis Baekhyun dan igauan yang lebih kecil.

"Berikan aku...cookies lagi eunggh.."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sebentar. Sebelum menaruh ponselnya kasar keatas nakas dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sekarang mataku yang terbuka."

* :･ﾟ* :･ﾟ

Ken: alooooooo!! Kuhadir lagi, untuk siapapun yang komen "lanjut." di ff yang kemarin-kemarin eheh hewhew *mendadak gila

Gimana? Paling suka bagian yang mana???*tampang watados ala dora IYA AKU JUGA SUKA ITU! *diserut netizen

Kusuka semua komen kalian T.T

Membuat kumerasa seperti author beneran *lap ingus

Pokoknya cuma mau bilang makasih yang sebesar-besarnyaaa kusayang kaliaaannnn \（） / *peluk satu-satu


End file.
